


Just to kill you

by somethingsinister



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Rain, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, cant have anyone killed right? :), thunderstorm, very much rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsinister/pseuds/somethingsinister
Summary: What don't you do to make sure your enemy gets killed by you and you only - a guide by a very gay elf.It's not a guide, really. Only the very gay elf.
Relationships: Iorveth & Vernon Roche, Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Just to kill you

Rain pouring down onto him, his ears capturing a faint tune played by a flute. Who would be playing the flute during a thunderstorm outside?

He had to admit, though, the tune sounded nice, warming his stony bones, frozen by the cold water soaking through his clothes. He slumped down the wall of the cave he found shelter in, not realizing the music becoming louder as if the flute player was approaching him.

A gust of wind drizzling more cold drops onto him. His head felt heavy, his body frozen, his legs not wanting to work anymore.

Faint steps splashing into his direction startled him out of his mind. The flute had stopped, and he himself was clutching to his clothes, his arms embracing his against his chest pressed legs, hoping it would at least keep him a bit warm, although he doubted it did.

He had lost his team in this forest when the rain started, and he hoped that the persons footsteps he was hearing belonged to any of his men or Ves. He didn’t look up when the footsteps came even closer, his neck frozen in this crouched state. A shadow from the person fell over him, blocking the exit of his shelter.

“Ohoho, Roche! Didn’t expect to meet you there!” the person said with a bit of excitement in his voice, leaning onto the wall next to him.

“You did, Iorveth” the commander greeted back.

“You know, I could easily kill you like that, sitting on the floor…” the elf said, smirking.

“You wouldn’t have fun.” Roche stated.

“You’re absolutely right” He sat down next to Roche, looking at him. “You look like you might just freeze right here and remain a block of ice forever”

“At least you won’t kill me then.”

“I still could” the elf had by now gotten out of his outer armor and laying it down next to him, then peeling himself out of his thicker Robe and placing it on Roche’s shoulders. “Gods, take off all your wet clothes, or you’re gonna die of a cold before I even have the chance of killing you in a fair duel!”

“Are you kidding me? I’m not gonna undress in front of you!”

“I can turn away, or do you really want to die of freezing out here? It’d be a shame, d’hoine…” he said teasingly.

Roche huffed angrily but seemed to understand that this was for his best. “Alright, but don’t look before you discover my weak spots!” he barked.

“Sure sure” the elf said lightly and turned away eventually.

A few moments later Roche was all wrapped up in Iorveth’s warm coat that seemed to not have a single drop of water on it.

Lightning bolted through the dark sky, black clouds making it seem as dark as night, so Roche could hardly see his enemy next to him. “I’m still cold!” he complained, as grumpy as ever.

He squeaked surprised when Iorveth grabbed him, pulling him close to his chest and keeping him there.

“What are you doing?!”

“warming you up, of course, what else does it look like?”

“I don’t know, it’s too dark to see!”

The elf laughed, and Roche felt it vibrating against his back. “Why are you doing this?” he asked quietly, exhaustion taking over. He felt so heavy and weak at once.

“Don’t question it, d’hoine, or I’ll just change my mind and let you die here” although they both knew he had just done everything to prevent that.

Roche hummed, but did not shortly after fall asleep in the elf’s embrace.

Eventually, the thunder stopped, the clouds lightening up, rain getting lesser and lesser, sky cracking open to let the sun sweep through, making all the waterdrops seem like glitter on trees, grasses and bushes.

Roche opened his eyes. He was leaning against the wall of a cave, most of his clothes neatly folded next to him, but he still felt warmed up. He remembered the thunder storm, the cave as a shelter, and Iorveth. Where did the elf go? He’s had the perfect chance to kill him, but he didn’t? Why?

Roche wanted to ask him so many questions, but he was nowhere to be seen. The only thing indicating that the elf had been there was the cloth Roche was still covered in.

He got up, dressing in his normal clothes again, but packing the green cloak securely, not wanting to lose it. He stepped out of the cave into the sunshine, hearing the flute playing again somewhere in the distance, seeming so unreachable.

~~And he still hugged the coat every night, using it as an extra blanket to curl into, reminding him of this meeting again and again, falling asleep in Iorveths clothes again and again. He’s honestly never slept that good without it.~~


End file.
